When Flowers Bloom
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Love was sure to bloom. She knew it as soon as she met the mysterious girl. Now she has to protect that love, no matter what. Life was going to get a lot harder.
I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter I: The Seed is planted_

* * *

In a small room a girl snoozed as the clock next to her ticked down. The little machine almost seemed to give its owner an evil glare. When the timer hit zero, the clock then began letting out a horrible loud shriek.

The occupant of the bed stirred, quickly pulling the blanket from her head. She glared at the clock before she lifted her hand and slammed the clock's off button. She then quickly pushed herself up and looked around the room. When she realized she was indeed in _her_ room she sighed.

"Good, at least I didn't end up in Ciel's room. Again."

The girl then slid off of the bed, but as she tried to stand a sharp pain tore through her side. She fell back with a groan. Looking down she pulled up her shirt and saw a large bruise that covered the right of her stomach.

"Oh yeah, I don't know how I slept with that."

Shaking her head she pulled her shirt back down and stood. Quickly she made her way to the window and quickly opened the curtains. Light filled the room, revealing the dull pink coloring that coated everything.

Blinking at the sudden influx of light the girl then hurried to her closet. Throwing it open she scanned through several dresses and other attire that people would call 'girly'. The girl ignored all of them and instead pulled out a school uniform that resembled what a male student would wear.

The jacket was tattered along the base and sleeves, a golden _G_ sewn onto the left breast pocket. The girl also reached in and pulled out a short sleeved dress shirt and pants.

She then began turning to her bed and paused as she looked down at her clothes. Turning back to the closet she eyed the female uniform, new and untouched.

"Maybe I could start wearing that?"

The girl almost reached for it, but she caught herself and turned away.

"No! Come on Prairie, you've come this far, just a bit more."

Nodding the girl then kicked the closet door closed and tossed her clothes onto her bed. She then proceeded to undress quickly, as a glance at her clock told her she was going to be late.

* * *

"You know, breakfast is important for a reason Prairie."

Prairie simply shrugged as she tightened the laces on her shoes. Her older sister, Ciel, watched her from the kitchen with crossed arms and a stern look. Prairie then stood and turned to the coat rack and reached for a lone hat that sat perched on top. It was a hat similar to what a captain of a ship would wear. It was mainly white with twin pink and blue lines running along the opening.

She eyed the hat, regretting how worn it had become. She needed to stop taking it with her when she fought. She didn't linger any longer on that as Ciel's arms wrapped around her.

"Fine, but since you missed my wonderful breakfast. You will need to get here early for dinner. There will be no exceptions, especially your little fights."

Prairie sighed, but she gave a nod. Ciel then chirped happily as she gave Prairie a peck on the cheek. She then hurried back to the kitchen table as Prairie picked up her bag.

Yelling one last farewell to her sister she rushed out the door.

* * *

"Good morning Commander, I expect that you had a full night's sleep?"

Prairie just glared daggers at the girl who walked beside her. This was Giro, her second in command, and a friend she had since they were little. The girl wore a school uniform that was dyed red instead of the usual grey-blue.

Giro smiled as Prairie gave her a once over. She was cute, with her long straight blonde hair that was in contrast with her lion's mane. Her eyes glowed a brilliant silver behind her glasses. It was honestly hard to believe that she was still alone, and still using her alias.

A quick tap to the forehead pulled her from her thoughts. Flinching back Prairie rubbed her head as Giro gave her a coy smile.

"Ooh Commander, fantasizing about me again. I thought I already told you I'm not in to you."

"Gyah, just tell me the report from last night."

Giro nodded as she reached into her bag, pulling out a small black book. She flipped to a seemingly random page and began reading.

"Complete annihilation of Gang _Black Serpents_ has been confirmed. Total damage to City Sector C, 45%. That is 12% higher than when we fought off the Arcadians."

"Well when you have one big guy who can throw cars, I'd like to see you avoid collateral."

Sighing Prairie slung her bag over her shoulder as she looked up to the sky. She was the head of a school gang called the _Guardians_ , a group she founded. However, unlike most other gangs that harassed schools, she protected hers'.

The reputation she had gained while fighting other schools and gangs made most people assume she was a delinquent. As much as she would admit to liking that, it wasn't an accurate statement.

She was one of the nicest people one could meet, only putting on a mask to act the part around people who were not part of the Guardians. Giro loved teasing her about this, a fact she could live without.

Blinking several times as a question formed she looked back to Giro as the girl flipped to another page in her book.

"Hey Giro, why aren't you already at school? You're never late."

"Well I had to make sure our brave little Commander actually made it to school."

Prairie frowned as she lightly punched Giro's arm. The girl giggled as she put her book back into her bag. Fuming Prairie then stormed off, Giro watched her go and frowned as she adjusted her glasses.

"And to make sure that you are still okay."

* * *

Sitting in the back of the class Prairie looked out of the window. She watched the clouds go by as she drowned out what her teacher was saying. She grimaced as she started counting off all of the gangs may have to deal with the semester.

 _'Mavericks, Justified Pantheon, and possibly The Leigon...but who else is moving towards the school?'_

While Prairie was wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice her teacher introduce a new student. When the girl bowed and gave her greeting she was then told to pick a seat. Quickly spying an empty one the girl hurried to it.

Prairie was about to get up an leave for the Guardian's base, wanting to brief Giro, but she was stopped by a finger poking her shoulder and a sweet voice speaking.

"Excuse me, is it fine if I sit here?"

Prairie turned and her eyes slightly widened at the student next to her. The girl had short spiky brown hair with a floral pin, and shining jade eyes. She wore a sundress that matched the sky outside the window. Prairie sat there confused as the girl blinked. She then looked down and started waving her arms.

"Oh, if your wondering why I am wearing this, I am new and haven't gotten my uniform."

This girl was talking to her? Even if she was new she should have heard of Prairie's reputation. Slightly startled she spoke. Mentally shaking herself she then began her act.

"Yeah, sure you can sit there, my name's Prairie Light. What's your name kid."

The girl paused and looked at her, but she quickly smiled and giggled. The very sound made Prairie's heart flutter.

"My name is Aile Phare. And I think I'm going to like you Prairie."

That was when a second heart flutter shut Prairie's brain shut down.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

If this seems familiar, this is actually the full story of one of the To Love a Wing chapters. I was thinking recently about it and wanted to do another Aile/Prairie story. So here you go!

Now, along with romance, this will also be an action story. Every Gang has special powers, and it makes for good fights. If I go by what I have planned. There might also be perspective shifts, but I'm not entirely sure how big of ones.

Now, I am still working out the kinks, so I ask you to be a little patient with me. I can assure you it will be adorable, and it will be awesome.

I am the only one so far who writes this pairing, so I really need to work on this. Not that I mind, it drives me to better my writing!

I apologize if anything was off during this chapter. Really tired right now.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
